Adhering silicone elastomers to various substrates is a continuing problem. Although the use of adhesion promoters in silicone elastomers is well known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,483,973; 4,997,882; 5,213,899 and 4,528,353), the performance of known compositions under conditions of high humidity is generally poor. In particular, most compositions, including those that have good initial adhesion, fail when exposed to cycles of heating and cooling at 95% relative humidity.
There is, therefore, a need for an additive system to improve the adhesion and hydrolytic stability of silicone elastomers. This need is satisfied, the limitations of the prior art overcome, and other benefits realized in accordance with the principles of the present invention.